A cause des Skavens
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Il y avait Liam, il y avait Lydia, il y avait Kira et Scott, il y avait Parrish, il y avait Malia, il y avait Braeden mais surtout… il y avait Derek et Stiles, et ces deux idiots se bouffaient le nez, rien d'incroyable bien sûr, sauf que là… sauf que là!
1. Chapter 1

**Two shot écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma bêta IantoIsAlive**

 **Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **cover by me**

 **Merci à Morgane Flamant pour la bêta correction.**

* * *

Non, sérieusement, ils auraient dû pouvoir le prévoir. C'était évident que ça allait arriver. Comment un truc pareil avait pu leur échapper? La révélation se fit doucement.

La meute était chez Derek, oui parce que chez l'alpha Scott… non, en fait, ils voulaient juste aller tous au loft. Le sujet de départ? Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de s'en souvenir à vrai dire, mais ce n'était pas ça l'important.

Il y avait Liam, il y avait Lydia, il y avait Kira et Scott, il y avait Parrish, il y avait Malia, il y avait Braeden mais surtout… il y avait Derek et Stiles, et ces deux idiots se bouffaient le nez, rien d'incroyable bien sûr, sauf que là… sauf que là!

* * *

\- Stiles, tu seras inutile dans cette mission. On a besoin de force surnaturelle, de vitesse et de discrétion et tu ne réponds à aucun de ces critères, cria Derek à la tête de l'adolescent devant lui.

\- Comment ça, je ne corresponds à aucun critère? Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait des critères pour être dans la meute, répliqua Stiles sur le même ton. Scotty, il faut des critères? Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers son best.

Scott hésita une demi-seconde.

\- Non.

\- Ah, tu vois, dit Stiles un doigt levé devant le visage de Derek, il n'y a aucun critère. Je fais partie de la meute, je viens!

Derek secoua la tête et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Scott, explique-lui pourquoi il ne peut pas venir avant que je l'égorge.

\- Il me menace, Scotty. Il veut de nouveau sortir ses crocs. Tu es l'alpha, remets ce loup prétentieux à sa place.

Dire que Derek était tendu, était un euphémisme. C'était bien pire que ça. Il était prêt à se jeter sur l'ado et réellement l'égorger. Scott se décida à prendre le parti de Derek, parce que oui, pour lui aussi, Stiles n'avait rien à faire dans cette mission.

\- Stiles, tu fais partis de la meute bien sûr, mais là il s'agit d'une mission vraiment très dangereuse et il n'y a que les surnaturelles qui viennent. Lydia restera ici et Braeden aussi.

Stiles se vexa et partit directement du loft. Il grimpa dans sa Jeep et rentra chez lui dans la nuit. Il pesta dans sa chambre contre ces crétins de clébards idiots. Bandes de poilus aux oreilles pointues… il se marra quelques secondes à la rime et reprit continua de fulminer.

\- Et Scott, faux frère, va!

Il ne l'avait même pas soutenu. Le code d'honneur des frères dit, qu'on soutient toujours son bro même s'il a tort et on le soutient encore plus face à un sexy loup-garou-Derek-Hale-super-ronchon… Wow, wow, wow, où ça un sexy loup-garou? Depuis quand il était question d'associer sexy avec Derek? Derek grognon, oui! Derek acide, oui! Derek loup-garou, oui! Derek idiot, à la limite oui! Mais jamais Derek sexy, non, pis quoi encore? Derek beau? Derek aux yeux sublimes? Derek au physique à tomber? Derek magnifique? Derek qui fait battre mon cœur? Derek que j'aimerais avoir dans mes bras? Derek que j'aimerais embrasser… L'hyperactif soupira. Embrasser Derek Hale…

\- T'es complètement con, mon pauvre Stiles, se dit-il à lui-même en se couchant dans son lit. Ça te va pas de traîner avec des loups bourrés de testostérone.

* * *

Le reste de la meute était parti du loft et Derek pestait contre cet abruti de Stiles Stilinski qui voulait (encore) se mettre en danger. Il était vraiment con cet ado. D'accords, les ados de son âge ont plutôt tendance à être de vrais kamikazes, rien ne leur fait peur… mais là quand même! Il s'agissait de combattre des skavens, des hommes-rats, dans les égouts de Beacon Hills. Rien de bien sympathique et en plus il fallait vraiment être silencieux et tout le monde sait que, Silence et Stiles, ne sont pas des synonymes, bien au contraire!

\- Non, décidément cet ado mignon est vraiment un idiot d'hyperactif qui ne réfléchit pas avant de…

Mignon? Non mais ça sort d'où ça, mignon? Qui est mignon? Stiles? Sûrement pas non! Con, crétin, bavard, collant, idiot, intelligent, loyal, honnête, adorable, mignon… et non voilà que ce mot revient! Non, un ado Stilinski ne peut pas être mignon! À moins que… est-ce que Derek le trouvait vraiment mignon? Est-ce qu'il le trouvait même beau? Attirant? Adorable? Est-ce que son cœur s'affolait quand l'hyperactif était dans les parages? Est-ce que l'odeur de l'ado le rendait dingue? Si on écoutait Derek, la réponse était non. Si on savait voir plus loin, la réponse était clairement oui! Derek se coucha sans plus y penser.

* * *

Croire que Stiles se résignerait était mal connaître Stiles Stilinski. La meute ne fut donc pas surprise de voir débarquer l'hyperactif le lendemain soir à la réunion de meute. Réunion qui d'ailleurs devait rester secrète. Comment il avait su? Bref, il était là et bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Il voulait voir les skavens et les combattre comme n'importe qui dans la meute. Le premier à s'énerver fut bien sûr Derek.

\- N'insiste pas, tu ne viendras pas! Claqua le loup, les bras croisés sur son torse

\- Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres. Tu n'es pas un alpha et tu ne me fais pas peur.

Derek roula des yeux et sortit les griffes. Il s'avança vers Stiles qui sous la menace évidente recula légèrement. Le loup s'arrêta à deux pas de lui et l'ado se passa la langue sur les lèvres en regardant celles du loup-garou, puis il avait plongé son regard dans celui du lycaon. Lycaon dont les yeux avaient pris une teinte bleue glaciale, d'ailleurs. Stiles ravala sa salive et s'apprêta à affronter le surnaturel. Foi de Stilinski, il viendrait avec voir les skavens. Ce n'est pas un loup grognon et foutrement sexy qui allait l'en empêcher. Sexy? Comment ça (encore) sexy? Fallait arrêter de délirer là!

\- Je viens avec! Claqua l'ado.

\- Non!

\- Je viens avec!

\- C'est toujours non, Stiles. Tu seras dangereux pour nous.

\- Mais… non, mais. Je viens avec vous et puis c'est tout. Je fais parti de la meute, je viens avec. Vous aurez besoin de moi et de mes plans géniaux.

\- Non. On n'aura pas besoin d'un bavard, maladroit comme tout pour nous foutre dans la merde. Je ne tiens pas à être dévoré par un homme-rat.

\- Et moi, je dis que je viens avec vous.

La meute en eut marre, l'heure d'aller combattre les skavens approchait, alors ils sortirent du loft laissant Stiles et Derek en tête à tête. Le loup se précipita dehors et Stiles, après avoir prit deux secondes pour réaliser, s'élança hors du loft. Il courut dans les rues désertes.

\- Enfoirés de loups de mes deux. Ils sont passés où?

* * *

Stiles finit par les trouver devant une entrée d'égout. Derek, Liam, Scott, Malia, Kira et Parrish roulèrent les yeux et Derek grogna en sortant les griffes et les yeux bleus. Il se dirigea directement sur l'ado.

\- Bordel, tu vas comprendre que tu ne peux pas venir avec nous?

\- Je veux venir!

\- Je refuse que tu viennes! Claqua le loup en sortant les crocs et en grognant plus fort.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est dangereux pour nous, c'est dangereux pour toi.

\- Oh, merci, trop gentil de te préoccuper de moi. Mais ça va, j'ai pas besoin d'un preux chevalier. Je suis dans la meute de Scott, je viens avec. Et ce n'est pas un Big Bad Wolf à la noix qui va m'en empêcher.

\- Rentre-chez toi Stiles! Hurla le loup.

\- Pas question! Répondit Stiles sur le même ton.

Et soudain toute la meute se figea, les yeux écarquillés, les bouches ouvertes.

Derek avait attrapé l'ado par les épaules et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme ça, sans prévenir. Stiles d'abord surpris, immobile, avec une tête d'incompréhension totale, finit par se détendre en sentant les lèvres douces sur les siennes et il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue du loup qui vint doucement caresser la sienne. Soudain Derek le lâcha, tendit l'oreille et se recula de l'ado.

\- Rentre chez toi Stiles! Ordonna le loup.

Stiles acquiesça en silence, le loup avait trouvé un argument indiscutable. Le baiser l'avait tellement troublé que son cœur battait bien trop vite et qu'il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur la mission. Stiles regarda partir la meute et il cria:

\- Derek, tu viens me voir après?

Stiles entendit un oui et en fut ravi. Il décida d'obéir à la décision de la meute. Il rentra chez lui.

Stiles tourna des heures dans sa chambre. Derek l'avait embrassé, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il avait collé sa bouche à la sienne et caressé sa langue avec la sienne. Ça avait été si doux, si waouh… et maintenant? Il allait se passer quoi? Derek allait-il venir voir l'ado? Allait-il fuir? Allait-il nier?

Derek hésita longtemps pendant la bataille. Devait-il passer chez Stiles? Faire comme si de rien n'était? Ou nier complètement ce qui s'était passé? Il avait quand même embrassé Stiles, un ado de 17 ans, et un garçon surtout.

* * *

C'est bien après les premières lueurs de l'aube que Stiles entendit la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrir et vit Derek entrer doucement dans la pièce. Le loup le regarda quelques secondes.

\- Tu ne dors pas?

\- Je t'attendais.

\- Tu aurais dû dormir.

\- Alors les skavens?

\- Tu as bien fait de ne pas venir. Je n'ai même pas encore cicatrisé toutes mes blessures.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on en parle? Demanda timidement Stiles en détournant le regard.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Attends quoi… tu me roules un patin et il n'y a rien à dire? S'énerva Stiles au summum de la surprise. Tu vas dire quoi hein? Que tu as fait ça pour… juste éviter que je ne vous suive?

\- Non.

\- Tu n'es qu'un handicapé sentimental. Un handicapé des conventions sociales. Un handicapé de…

Mais Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir. Deux lèvres chaudes emprisonnèrent les siennes et une main autoritaire se posa sur sa hanche. Il se laissa glisser dans la volupté du moment. Putain… il embrasait Derek, comme dans ses rêves les plus inavouables… oui, parce que le trouble de l'un et de l'autre ne datait pas du jour précédent, bien au contraire. C'était un long chemin commencé le jour de leur rencontre dans les bois.

Il y avait eu le déni, il y avait eu le flirt, il y avait eu les disputes, il y avait eu les regards, il y avait eu les petites piques, il y avait eu les gestes et maintenant il y avait ça… les baisers tant espérés, tant attendus et l'effet que provoquaient ces baisers étaient au-delà de tout ce que l'un et l'autre avaient pu imaginer. Derek rompit le baiser brutalement et leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il délaissa l'ado et passa par la fenêtre en disant simplement:

\- Ton père!

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Tu es déjà debout? Super, je n'ai même plus besoin de faire mon rôle de père.

\- Je…

L'ado resta interdit un moment et le shérif s'inquiéta.

\- Tout va bien, fiston?

\- Euh… ouais… je… je vais aller au lycée.

Et Stiles fila en coup de vent.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles avait attendu pendant deux semaines un signe de la part de Derek. Il avait tenté d'aller au loft plusieurs fois mais… c'était toujours vide quand il passait la porte alors que la voiture de Derek était devant l'immeuble et que Stiles entendait du bruit juste avant d'entrer. Le loup fuyait visiblement. Un soir Stiles en eut marre et prit une décision.

\- Après tout, c'est cet idiot de loup qui m'a embrassé en premier. Il a qu'à assumer ses actes.

Énervé ce soir là, Stiles sortit de chez lui avec son sac à dos. Il tenait à la main une grosse lanterne de camping. Il s'enfonça doucement dans la nuit parcourant les rues de Beacon Hills. Il avait préparé son plan, il n'était pas stupide… ni suicidaire, malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire. Il arriva devant un égout, sortit son portable, prit une photo et l'envoya à un certain Big Bad Wolf- Sourwolf. Et il attendit en sifflotant dans la nuit.

* * *

Derek était dans son loft quand il reçu un message sur son portable. Parfois il les lisait, parfois pas du tout… là, il hésita. Et si c'était cet ado énervant? Et s'il avait besoin de lui, vraiment pour une fois? Derek prit son portable avec rage et ouvrit le message. Il vit une photo d'une bouche d'égout et lu une phrase. ''Tu crois qu'il y a encore un skavens pour moi?''

Bien sûr c'était un message de Stiles. Prit d'une rage sans nom, Derek jeta son portable qui se brisa contre un mur du loft.

\- Crétin d'humain! Enfoiré!

Derek sortit de chez lui. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il évitait soigneusement l'ado, allant jusqu'à s'enfuir de chez lui quand il le sentait approcher et là Stiles avait réussit à faire en sorte que le loup n'ai pas d'autre choix que de se précipiter vers lui. Le loup arriva devant la bouche d'égout où Stiles était censé se trouver, mais il ne trouva qu'une veste lui appartenant. L'odeur de l'humain était partout et l'égout était ouvert. Derek respira pour se calmer et ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent. Il descendit dans les égouts et pista l'odeur de Stiles.

* * *

Stiles n'avait pas prévu d'entrer dans les égouts, mais la curiosité étant au-dessus de tout chez lui, il n'avait pas pu résister quand il avait entendu des bruits de pas dans les couloirs souterrains. Il avait quand même jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui au cas où le loup-garou voleur de baisers serait là… mais rien, alors hop, il avait ouvert la bouche d'égout et avait sauté dans le souterrain en laissant sa veste volontairement sur le trottoir. Il ne s'agissait quand même pas de disparaître complètement. Le plan était juste d'attirer le loup, mais Stiles étant Stiles, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à juste attendre, d'autant que le voleur de baisers n'allait peut-être pas venir.

\- Pouah ça pue les égouts et il fait humide, froid et noir… des égouts quoi! Je pensais tomber où? Dans un bosquet de fées? Stiles siffla pour se donner du courage et soudain il hurla à s'en pêter les cordes vocales.

Derek avait retrouvé l'ado rapidement… parce que ce petit imbécile sifflait, alors qu'il se baladait dans les égouts à la recherche de Skavens, qui sont aveugles, mais ont une ouïe ultradéveloppée. Derek attrapa Stiles par les épaules et le retourna violemment contre lui et l'ado hurla. Derek le lâcha sous la surprise et emprisonna ses oreilles pointues dans ses mains. Il frappa l'ado sur la tête.

\- Non, m'ais t'es pas bien? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

\- J'ai dit que je voulais voir les Skavens et par la même occasion te voir, monsieur le voleur de baisers.

Derek cligna des yeux bêtement. Voleur de baisers? Bon, oui peut être que le loup avait volé un baiser ou deux à l'ado… ouais deux plutôt! Derek entendit du bruit et tendit l'oreille. Stiles le vit changer de tête et se décomposer et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'ado eut peur. Il se réfugia d'un bond contre le corps du loup qui fit mine de rien et entraîna l'ado avec lui pour sortir de ce souterrain qui promettait la mort au bout du tunnel. Un loup et un humain ne seraient jamais assez puissants pour lutter contre les créatures de l'obscurité que sont les skavens.

* * *

Revenus sur la rue, à la lumière d'un lampadaire, Stiles se sentait très mal.

\- Désolé Derek. C'était un mauvais plan… seulement, tu ne peux pas m'embrasser et me fuir pendant deux semaines. Enfin, quoi ça ne se fait pas merde! Ou fallait y penser avant et garder ta langue dans ta bouche.

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna de l'ado pour partir.

\- Hééé, s'indigna Stiles en trottinant derrière le loup. Je mérite une explication quand même. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi m'avoir embrassé?

\- Tu me tapais sur les nerfs, répondit Derek sans regarder son ami.

\- Quoi? C'est tout? Mais… ce n'est pas un motif pour rouler un patin à quelqu'un. T'es qu'un enfoiré de loup-garou!

\- à quel moment tu as cru que je n'en étais pas un? Rentre chez toi Stiles.

\- Et? Je rentre et c'est fini? On continue de s'éviter? Ou on se revoit et on fait mine de rien?

L'ado s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'immeuble de Derek et le loup commença à monter les escaliers puis se ravisa, se retourna et revint vers l'ado. Il plongea son regard vert dans les yeux de miel qui le scrutèrent avec attention semblant attendre quelque chose qui au final ne vint pas.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aime Derek? Demanda l'ado d'une voix éteinte sans grand espoir.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Stiles cligna des yeux.

\- ça n'a rien de compliqué. Tu m'aimes ou tu ne m'aimes pas? On ne peut pas faire plus simple comme question.

\- Et toi tu m'aimes? Rétorqua le loup en croisant les bras sur le torse.

\- Je… je suppose que oui.

\- Tu supposes? Demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que la question était simple?

\- La question oui, mais visiblement pas la réponse en fait.

Derek ferma les yeux en soupirant et se retourna pour monter quatre à quatre les escaliers menant chez lui. Stiles resta planté longtemps devant l'immeuble sans savoir quoi faire. Aimait-il Derek? Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de savoir? Si compliqué d'être sûr? Si compliqué d'avouer? Il finit par rentrer chez lui avant que son père ne puisse remarquer sa disparition en pleine nuit.

* * *

Une fois dans son loft Derek s'enfonça les griffes de sa main droite dans son avant-bras gauche. Pourquoi c'était si compliqué de répondre oui ou non? Pourquoi cet ado le faisait se sentir euphorique et peureux en même temps? Pourquoi cet instinct, ce besoin constant de le protéger? Le protéger même de lui-même, alors qu'il voudrait pouvoir être avec, il le repousse de peur de faire souffrir l'ado. Derek ne le mérite pas… l'ado mérite bien mieux qu'un loup torturé, ne sachant pas ce qu'il veut… enfin, si, il le sait, mais ne peut pas l'assumer. Est-ce que c'est définitivement fini entre eux? Sans que rien n'ait pu commencer…

* * *

C'est à la réunion de meute, trois jours plus tard, que quelque chose changea.

Non, sérieusement, cette fois-là ils décidèrent de le prévoir. C'était maintenant que ça devait arriver. Un truc pareil ne devait pas leur échapper!

Le sujet de départ? Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de s'en souvenir à vrai dire, mais ce n'était pas ça l'important.

Il y avait Liam, il y avait Lydia, il y avait Kira et Scott, il y avait Parrish, il y avait Malia, mais surtout… il y avait Derek et Stiles, et ses deux idiots se faisaient la tête, rien d'incroyable bien sûr, sauf que là… sauf que là!

À la fin de la réunion, qui avait durée toute la journée et où Derek et Stiles ne s'étaient ni parlé, ni regardé, Lydia tapa du poing sur la table,

\- Vous deux là, monsieur Bad wolf et l'autre hyperactif de service, vous m'emmerder profondément. Je crois que je préfère encore quand vous vous disputez parce que là, la tension est juste extrêmement palpable et ça me fatigue de sentir ça entre vous. Alors vous vous causez où on vous y force?

Le loup regarda la banshee d'un œil mauvais pas vraiment dupe de son chantage… il aurait dû l'écouter. Il sentit quelque chose dans sa nuque et n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il tomba au sol.

\- Voilà, venin de Kanima, annonça la rousse en quittant le loft.

Et Stiles tomba sur Derek quelques secondes plus tard. La meute se sauva en vitesse.

* * *

Stiles ne pouvait pas bouger, allongé sur Derek qui avait son nez tout près de son cou. Il sentit le lycaon respirer profondément.

\- Tu me renifles? Demanda l'ado en flippant un peu.

\- C'est ton odeur.

C'était tout sauf une réponse ça!

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse. J'imagine bien que je ne sens pas l'odeur de Liam ou qui sais-je? Je sens mon odeur et encore heureux. Arrête de me renifler maintenant! Ordonna l'ado en tournant la tête vers le loup. Problème, il se retrouva à quelques millimètres de la joue barbue du lycaon.

\- Je hais la meute! Fit remarquer Stiles.

\- Ne te plains pas, c'est moi qui suis dessous et qui supporte ton poids.

\- Oh, ça va! Le grand méchant loup musclé trouve que je suis trop lourd… n'importe quoi! Tes muscles se sont ramollis avec le venin de Kanima?

Pour toute réponse, Derek grogna.

\- On n'a vraiment pas l'air malin comme ça. Tu vois où ça nous mène tes conneries de baisers volés? Je me retrouve comme un con, allongé sur le corps sexy d'un loup-garou et je… oublie le sexy, ce n'était pas censé être dans ma phrase.

\- Trop tard, je l'ai entendu.

\- Tu vas arrêter de rire oui? Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassé. Alors tu viens là avec tes beaux yeux, ton corps sexy, ton charisme naturel, tu m'embrasses, moi pauvre petit ado en proie à des chamboulements d'hormones et après c'est ma faute si je dis que tu es sexy.

\- Tu ne veux pas te taire non?

\- Oh que non… je me tairai quand tu m'auras embrassé ou que tu seras clair avec moi.

\- Pourquoi je devrais être clair alors que tu ne l'es pas avec moi? Je te signale que tu n'as pas dit si tu m'aimes ou pas.

Stiles s'indigna et d'un coup mordit la joue de Derek qui poussa un cri avant de faire briller ses yeux bleus. Il était con ou quoi ce gosse? Derek tourna la tête vers Stiles et sortit les crocs. Leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre finirent pas s'unir, et se désunir par la volonté de Stiles.

\- Tu vois, tu me voles encore des baisers.

\- Tu m'as mordu! S'indigna Derek.

\- Tu l'avais mérité! Pour une fois que je peux prendre le dessus.

Soudain Stiles poussa un cri aigu, deux mains griffues venaient de lui prendre les fesses dans un étau qui, après la surprise passée, le fit gémir doucement.

\- Comment tu as fait ça? Je ne peux toujours pas bouger moi? Demanda Stiles surpris. Et ôte tes griffes de mes fesses, tu seras gentil.

\- J'ai le dessus maintenant. Comment un être surnaturel active le processus de guérison?

\- La douleur… c'est quand je t'ai mordu c'est ça?

\- J'en reviens pas qu'un ado intelligent comme toi aies fait un truc aussi idiot que me causer de la douleur physique alors que j'étais paralysé.

\- Ouais, ben hein, je ne peux pas penser à tout! Je me concentre déjà pour ne pas bander sévèrement, alors mer…. Euh… il y a moyen que tu oublies ça aussi?

Le loup roula des yeux et sourit.

\- Maintenant que c'est tombé dans mon oreille, ça va être difficile d'oublier.

Le loup bougea doucement ses mains des fesses de Stiles pour les poser sur ses reins. Stiles sentit le bas de son corps se déplacer légèrement et il se retrouva avec son bassin collé contre celui de Derek. Il ouvrit de grands yeux choqués… sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup.

\- Je rêve ou tu…

\- Ta gueule, Stiles! Vraiment tais-toi sinon je te suspends au plafond et je te mange pour mon déjeuner demain.

Stiles se contenta de se taire pour une fois, il valait mieux pas énerver Derek. Il venait de lui montrer une faiblesse. Si Stiles avait réussit à ne pas laisser son corps prendre le dessus, le loup n'y était pas arrivé, sûrement à cause de la morsure de Stiles qui n'avait certainement pas causé que de la douleur. Stiles sourit en plongeant sa tête contre la clavicule du loup et il déposa un léger baiser qui fit frissonner le lycaon couché sous lui.

\- On devrait, peut-être, arrêter ces jeux stupides et savoir ce qu'on veut vraiment? Proposa Stiles dans un souffle légèrement rauque. Maintenant qu'il sentait que le loup réagissait à son contact, impossible pour lui de ne pas réagir.

\- Et tu veux quoi? Demanda Derek en raffermissant doucement sa prise sur les reins de Stiles.

\- Au risque d'avoir l'air con et de dire des bêtises… toi!... je pourrai survivre si tu ne m'aime pas, mais si tu continu à me faire la tête ou à m'éviter comme ces dernières semaines, je crois pas que je vais y arriver. Je sais que je suis trop expressif, trop jeune, trop actif pour toi, mais je… t'aime… et j'ai besoin de savoir ce toi tu ressens et ce que tu veux.

\- J'ai peur de te faire du mal un jour Stiles.

\- ça c'est déjà fait, hein, et comme tu peux le voir ça ne m'a de loin pas abattu. Et tu as beaucoup trop le contrôle sur ton loup pour me faire du mal avec lui, ça tu le sais très bien. Le reste… parfois tous les couples se font un peu de mal. Une parole blessante est parfois vite arrivée, mais le pardon ça existe et je suis prêt à te pardonner presque tout.

\- Tu ne pardonneras pas quoi?

\- La méchanceté gratuite, l'humiliation et la tromperie.

\- ça va, je vais pouvoir gérer ça.

\- Alors, tu veux quoi? Demanda Stiles en relevant le torse. L'effet du venin s'était enfin estompé et il posa à plat ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Derek. Il plongea son regard de miel dans les yeux verts tellement sublimes et se perdit dedans quelques secondes. Derek inspira et leva la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles.

\- Je veux continuer à te voler des baisers auxquels tu répondras.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes?

\- Oui!

\- Tu sais que tu es complètement dingue?

\- Je sais. Mais bon, je vais m'y habituer.

\- Moi aussi je suis dingue. Ce n'est pas grave on arrivera à vivre avec ça je suppose.

Derek posa une main dans les cheveux bruns de l'ado sur lui et scella doucement ses lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

C'était évident que ça allait arriver. La révélation s'était faite doucement et désormais dans la meute,

Il y avait Liam et Malia.

Il y avait Kira et Scott.

Il y avait Parrish et Lydia.

Il n'y avait plus Braeden.

Mais surtout… il y avait Derek et Stiles, et ses deux idiots s'aimaient tout simplement à leur manière.

Et depuis là… depuis là…!

* * *

FIN


End file.
